My Speedy
by LexysK23
Summary: Thea Queen isn't the daughter of Moira Queen and Robert Queen (or Malcolm Merlyn). No, she's the daughter of Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance. Upon taking the mantel of the Hood, Oliver must protect his daughter when someone sets their eyes on her. A/N: People Have Spoken.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_ _  
_  
 **Author: LexysK23**  
 **Words: 1,197**  
 **Chapter One of Eleven.**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**  
 **Author's Note: Okay, so I haven't posted an Arrow story in quite some time. A year, probably more. But I had this chapter on my laptop for quite some time. I decided, after this week's episode, to post it. You guys may like it, you may not. It's okay. I just want it out there, written. Whether I have ten reviews, fifty, or none.**

 **About this story. It starts out Laurel/Oliver. After that, I haven't decided. Felicity, Diggle, and Tommy will be in this story. Roy will not, unless you guys want him. This story could end Laurel/Oliver, or Laurel/Tommy (Although there will be Laurel/Tommy because of the story) and Oliver/Felicity. I'll let you guys help me decide. It can even be no pairing.**

 _ **Summary:**_ **Set in Season One. Oliver was stuck on the island for five years. He missed five years of his daughter's life. Now he's back, but Malcolm wants to use his daughter as a weapon to take down the city, and the Hood. He must do what he takes to keep his daughter safe. Mommy!Laurel Child!Thea Daddy!Oliver Family Fic. So pretty much, Thea is the child of Laurel and Oliver. I don't know why I wrote this story, but I want to post it. Enjoy.**

 **Unloaded: April 08, 2016**

* * *

 _January 21, 2007_

 _Oliver Queen_ heard her scream. He heard her threaten him. She had tears running down her face as she lay on the hospital bed. Oliver could see the sweat on her forehead. He could hear the small pants, the whimpers. Oliver wanted to reach out and take her hand. But her hands were gripping the sides of the bed as she let out another scream. Oliver could see the strength of the grip and felt fear.

"Laurel," he whispered, not sure what to do. He was at the corner of the hospital room, staring at the woman lying down on the bed.

" _Don't_ Oliver," Laurel growled, glaring at him.

Oliver paled and nodded his head. He looked up at the nurse, who looked amused. It was a sight to see a woman put Oliver Queen, playboy, in his place, he was sure.

Oliver and Laurel had made a mistake eight months before; one drunken night without protection. A few weeks later, Laurel found out she was pregnant. Oliver was shocked. He didn't know what to do.

Oliver Queen didn't want to be tied down. Oliver Queen was not a one-woman man. Oliver Queen was not ready to be a father.

Laurel told him she didn't expect anything from him, after all he _was_ Oliver Queen and he didn't care about anyone except himself.

That did hurt him. Oliver decided then to be there for her, for his child.

He never thought he'd be nervously waiting for his daughter. Sure, he still went out and partied, but there were some experiences that changed him, and the pregnancy was one of them.

Oliver slowly walked over to the bed and looked down at the woman in pain. He reached over and grabbed Laurel's hand. He gave her a small smile. "You're doing great. She's going to be here soon."

Laurel looked at him. Oliver didn't know if she was going to snap at him like she had all night.

"Our daughter is going to be here soon," Laurel whispered, as laced her fingers with Oliver's. Oliver raised their linked hands and pressed his lips against the back of Laurel's hand.

The doctor soon walked in.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Laurel Lance_ watched as the doctor wiped the blood and other fluids off her daughter. She could hear the cries in the air. The doctor walked over to Laurel and handed her the baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

Laurel let out a sob, as she looked down at her little girl. She could see a patch of brown hair on the newborn's head. She leaned down and kissed her forehead. The baby seemed to calm down and leaned towards Laurel.

"Hey baby. I'm your mom. Welcome to the world," Laurel whispered, a smile on her face.

She heard a small shuffle of feet. She looked over, to see Oliver standing there.

Laurel never thought Oliver would actually step up and be there for her. He was there for some of the appointment, although he did miss some. She knew he was seeing people on the side; the experience didn't deter him from having sex. But he was there for the pregnancy, for their then-unborn child. He was skeptic, but she knew that once Oliver saw their daughter, held her, he would be a different man.

"Would you like to hold her?" Laurel asked him, a small smile on her face.

Oliver looked from Laurel's face to the baby's. The fear was evident on his face. "I-I shouldn't."

Laurel let out a small laugh. "You're her father."

"Wh-what if I drop her?"

"You won't. I know you'll be careful with her."

Oliver slowly walks over to the bed. He does what Laurel tells him, before handing him the newborn.

Laurel watched, as Oliver's eyes lit up, and he smiled. "Hey baby. I'm your daddy. And I promise that I will make it my life's mission to protect you."

Laurel's heart swelled upon hearing that.

"Thea. I want her name to be Thea," Oliver whispered, looking up at Laurel. He placed her back in Laurel's arms.

"Thea Dearden Queen," Laurel whispered, smiling softly.

"She's beautiful."

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Two Weeks Later_

 _Oliver_ placed Thea in her crib, before walking out of the room. He walked to the living room, where Laurel sat. She was lying down on the couch, exhausted.

Oliver sat down on another couch. "She's out for now."

Laurel nodded and sat up. "We need to talk."

He looked at her.

"You need to change. You have a daughter. She is going to see what you are doing. What the man she'll look up to is doing. I love you Oliver, and I love your family, but I don't want her to end up like you guys. " Oliver looked away. Laurel sat up and moved closer to him. "Oliver, I _want_ you to be an amazing influence on our daughter. She's going to need her father. If you aren't going to change, you can't be in her life. I won't let her be hurt or disappointed because of something you did."

Oliver looked at her. "I will. I love her. I love this small family we have going on here. And I don't want to lose you guys. I'll change. For her, _and_ for you."

Laurel smiled softly. She reached over and grabbed Oliver's hand.

The billionaire smiled as her interlaced their hands. "Lets find a place together."

"What?"

"Let's move in together. You, Thea, and me, let's be a real family. "

Laurel smiled and leaned over to capture his lips. Oliver placed his hands on her cheek. He deepened the kiss, when cries were heard from the baby monitor.

Laurel moved to get up, when Oliver stopped her. "I'll get her."

He kissed Laurel's cheek and left to Thea's bedroom. He walked in to see the newborn crying. He picked her up. "Shh," he whispered, rocking her. "I'm here. Daddy is here."

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Three Months Later_

 _Oliver_ looked at the boat. His father was going on a business trip. Since started his family, he had taken responsibility of everything. He was learning the ways of the business, so he could take over when the time came.

Robert placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah."

"You're doing a good thing," Robert said, pride in his voice.

"I'm doing this for my daughter."

Robert nodded, and started to lead Oliver to the ship, not knowing what was lying ahead.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _A Week Later_

 _Laurel_ was playing with Thea who was on the ground. She was giggling whenever her mother popped out. Laurel was playing peek-a-boo with the small baby.

" _This just in, the Gambit has gone down. Robert Queen, the CEO of Queen Consolidated, was on the boat with his son, Oliver Queen and a few other crew members,"_ the news anchor said. Laurel turned to look at the television, not liking what she was hearing. " _No survivor has been found._ "

Laurel's heart dropped. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She looked at her daughter. A sob escaped her mouth.

 _He was gone. Thea's father was gone. Oliver Queen was dead._

* * *

 **End of Chapter One. Next up, Oliver is found. He meets Five-year old Thea, and tries to reconnect with Laurel. Laurel has something she needs to tell Oliver.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:  
** _ **Daughter**_

 **Next Chapter On: April 12, 2016**


	2. Daughter

_**Daughter**_ _  
_  
 **Author: LexysK23**  
 **Words: 2,186**

 **Chapter Two of Eleven**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**  
 **Author's Note: Oh. My. God. You guys actually like this story? I am so happy, you guys have no idea how glad I am. I mean, I got ten reviews, I just expected two. 31 follows, 14 favorites. I just can't believe it. You are all amazing.**

 **So the pairing will be Oliver/Laurel. Felicity, Diggle, and Tommy will be a part of the story. You'll be hearing about Roy here and there. (This chapter will talk about Roy and Diggle.**

 **To Me D: About Laurel being Black Canary, I don't think I'll have that. For one, she's a mom. She can't be out there fighting crime when she was a child to take care of. So that's probably a no. There will be some flashbacks, not a lot. Just ones that move the story. Sara will be talked about. If I continue it, she may show up. But you'll see what happened to her in this chapter. (Hints for future/canon). This is set in season one. Barry doesn't show up until season two. So again, if this moves onto a second part, it may happen.**

 **I think that's all I need to respond to. Hope you guys like this as much as you liked the first chapter and stick around for more.**

 **Uploaded: April 12, 2016**

* * *

 _Five Years Later_

 _Oliver_ ran through the trees. He knew he didn't have a lot of time. He was at a time limit. If he didn't get his timing right, they were going to leave him behind. He jumped from boulder to boulder. He looked out at sea, seeing the ship from afar. He grabbed his bow and arrows. He shot one, and watched as it handed on his target.

He saw the fire, and the smoke. He knew he did it. He was going home. He was going to his family.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Five Days Later_

 _Oliver_ placed his bags down. It had been a few days since he got off Lian Yu. He had spent a lot of the time at the hospital. He was glad to be in a familiar area.

He looks around his former home. He touches the many frames. He stopped at one of them. He froze, staring at a picture of Moira Queen, Walter Steele and a small girl, no more than five. Oliver grabbed the frame.

"She's five now," Moira stated, as she moved to stand behind Oliver.

"Thea," Oliver whispered. He slowly touched the face of his daughter.

"She has your eyes. I still remember when you were that age. She's just like you," Moira said, she looked down at the frame.

He slowly smiled. It was the first smile he had in a while. He looked at his mother. "I want to see her. I want to see Laurel." He looked down at the photo. "I want to see my family," he whispered.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Laurel_ pushed her daughter on the swing. Thea giggled, as she screamed. "Higher!"

Laurel smiled, and pushed her a little harder. "Mama!"

"Mom said I'd find you here," a voice said from behind her.

Laurel froze. She knew that voice anywhere. She slowly turned, to see the father of her child. "O-Ollie."

Oliver gave her a smile. "Hello Laurel."

Laurel didn't know what to do. She stood there, frozen. Oliver's eyes shifted from her to their daughter. "I-is that?"

"Yeah. She really loves that swing. If someone else is there, she'd wait until they leave to get on it."

Oliver nodded. Laurel turned back to look at her daughter. Thea slid off the swing and walked up to her mother. Laurel picked her up. Thea stared at Oliver.

"Mama, that's daddy?" Thea whispered, keeping her eyes on the man in front of him.

Laurel smiled, her eyes swelling up, but she blinked them away. "Yeah, that's your dad."

Thea grinned and reached for the man. Oliver looked nervous. Laurel moved closer so Oliver would take her. Thea stared at her father.

"Hi daddy," the small girl said, grinning. "You're not leaving me no more?"

"Hi Thea," Oliver said, his eyes shining with tears. "I'm not leaving again, I promise."

Thea gave him a toothy grin and tried to wrap her tiny arms around his neck. Oliver let out a small laugh.

"We were going to get some ice cream, do you want to join us?" Laurel asked, not wanting to separate the father and daughter.

Oliver gave her a sharp nod. Thea perked up at the word.

"Daddy, ice cream's good. C'mon," she said, as she tried to wiggle out of his arms. He let out a laugh and placed her on the ground.

Thea grabbed Oliver's hand and started to pull him. Oliver let her lead him, as they walked to an ice cream parlor.

"H-how have you been?" Oliver asked, keeping his eyes on his daughter and not on the woman next to him.

"Things could have been better. I mean, it was hard at first, but after a while, I was used to it."

"I-I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there," Oliver responded.

Laurel nodded. "It wasn't your fault. I mean it wasn't like you ran away to have an affair. If that were the case, I would have been _so_ angry. But you went to learn about the business. You went for us. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't hate you. You weren't at fault."

Oliver didn't respond, he just looked down at his daughter. Laurel wondered what he was thinking about. He wasn't the same man she fell in love with. He wasn't the same man who walked in that boat. No, he was a different Oliver. And she didn't know what to expect from him anymore.

They ended up at the ice cream parlor. Oliver ended up buying them the ice cream. Laurel bought a small ice cream, while Thea asked for six different flavors. Oliver ended up buying her three. Laurel just shook her head and took Thea to a table.

It was a few minutes later that they were sitting at the table. Thea was taking her time placing the spoon in her mouth, while Laurel and Oliver watched her and ate their own ice cream.

"You did a great job raising her," Oliver whispered, a small smile on his face.

"I had help. Dad helped, your mom helped after you, _died_. Tommy helped a lot," Laurel told him.

"Tommy?"

"He felt like it was his job. He was like your brother, he said it was his duty to be the man in her life," Laurel explained. She couldn't decipher the look on his face.

"How is Sara?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Are you mad? I needed help, and he was there. I mean, he was never going to replace you as Thea's father. You were, are and always will be her father and nothing will take that from you."

Oliver shook his head. "No, it's okay. I get it. I'm glad he was there."

Laurel stared at him, not sure whether to believe him or not. "Sara, she disappeared a few years ago. She said she met someone and we haven't heard from her yet. She's met Thea though."

Oliver nodded, as he looked at the two people in front of him. Laurel let out a small laugh and started to wipe the chocolate from her daughter's face. Thea tried to push her hand away, but Laurel shook her head. She finished cleaning her daughter's face and went back to eating her ice cream. Laurel looked up at Oliver, and gave him a small smile.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Three Weeks Later_

 _Oliver_ looked at the city in front of him. He could feel his bow in his hand. He had just stopped Deadshot, and revealed himself to his bodyguard, John Diggle.

He looked down, to see a family together. He froze, as he remembered his promise.

It had been a week since reuniting with Laurel and Thea. The small girl was in awe of her father. She had been asking about him, wanting to know what he was doing. She wanted to hear stories of his past, especially the ones that involved Laurel. She liked hearing about his childhood with Uncle Tommy.

Oliver hadn't spent a whole day alone with Thea. Laurel was always there, and Oliver did enjoy it, but he wanted to have a single night with Thea. He wanted to give a day to Laurel. So he asked. Laurel told him that she would think about it. She finally gave him an answer. She told him that she could spend the night. And he forgot it.

He quickly ran.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _A Few Hours Ago_

 _Laurel_ watched as Thea stuffed her favorite stuffed bear into her backpack. Laurel had offered to help the five year old, but the small girl shook her head. She zipped up her Hello Kitty backpack and went to sit down on the couch to wait for Oliver.

Laurel sat down next to her, and turned on the television. She looked at her daughter, only to see that her attention was at the door.

"Excited?"

Thea bobbled her small head. "When's daddy comin'?"

"He'll be here soon."

Thea nodded her head. She leaned into Laurel's arms. Laurel kissed the top of her head and they stayed there, waiting for Oliver.

Seconds turned into minutes. And minutes turned into hours. Laurel could feel the anger grow deep inside her. She felt her heart break when Thea started to tremble in her arms.

"Daddy broke his promise," Thea cried, as she hid her face in her mother's shirt.

Laurel pulled her daughter closer and started to rub her back. She started to rock her sobbing body. "Shh, it's okay. He just had something to do. Your dad loves you. He wouldn't leave you."

"He's not here!"

Laurel cursed Oliver in her head, as she tried to calm her small daughter down.

"I'm sorry, He didn't mean for this to happen," Laurel whispered. Thea shook her head, as she gripped her mother's shirt. Laurel bit her lip, holding her daughter.

The last time Thea cried that much, Roy Harper, a boy from her daycare who ended up being her best friend, pushed her and stole her toy.

Laurel spent the next hour calming Thea down and setting her down for bed. She had just kissed her forehead when there was a knock on the door.

She closed her daughter's bedroom door and walked to open the door. She felt her anger ignite upon seeing who was standing there.

"Laurel, I'm –"

"No, you don't get to apologize."

"Laurel, please."

"You didn't have to spend the last hour consoling your daughter because _you_ forgot that she was spending the night."

"Please."

"You don't get it. You were _gone_! Do you know how hard it was for me? Not only did I lose you, Thea lost you. I didn't get to share her firsts with the father of my child. I had to share them with his best friend. Tommy has been helping us. He was a father to her the whole time we thought you were dead! Do you know how many times I wished for this? For Thea, to have a moment with her dad? And you forget! She always asked about her dad. She always wanted to hear stories about her dad. She loved you before she met you, and this is how you want her to know you? For you to always be bailing on her? After being away from her for five years?" Laurel asked, tears running down her face. Years of anger, or resentment, of abandonment revealing itself. "This was her wish the last two years. Her birthday wish, what she wanted me to write in her letters to Santa Clause. She thinks you don't love her. You broke your promise to her.

"I hope whatever you were doing was important. I hope it was more important than your _only_ daughter. Because as of now, I _don't_ trust you with her," Laurel told him, glaring at him.

Oliver opened his mouth, his eyes shining with tears. He looked heartbroken, but Laurel was too angry to let it go. He had just hurt her daughter, and that was a big no for her. Thea was her priority, and everyone took a backseat to her.

"Please, let me make it up to her. I love her Laurel. The two of you were what kept me fighting to come home. Please give me another chance."

"I know the island messed you up Oliver. I know you are struggling to come back to us, but your daughter needs you. She needs her father. _We need you_."

"And I need you guys too. I know I'm messing up. I'm trying, but it's harder than I thought it would be."

Laurel didn't know what to say. The man in front of her was so broken. So damaged. She didn't have the heart to keep him away from Thea.

"I'm giving you one chance. You'll have to make it up to her."

Oliver nodded. Laurel gripped the door. "Tomorrow. You'll make it up to her tomorrow."

"Thank you, Laurel," Oliver whispered.

"Goodnight Oliver." She closes the door. She takes a deep breath, not knowing if she made the right choice.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Oliver_ walked away. He had another chance. He had one with his daughter, but he was so sure he lost Laurel's trust. He was going to get it back, no matter what.

 _Five Years Ago_

 _Oliver sat down under a tree. He took out a picture from his pocket. It was of him, Laurel, and Thea. It was shortly after she was born. It was the only thing he had left._

" _I'll make it back to you," Oliver whispered, looking at the picture. "I promise, I'll make it back."_

 _He placed his lips on the picture, before placing it in his pocket. He then took out a small book. It was his father, and had a list of names._

 _He was going to make the city safe for his family. He was going to go back, and protect them._

Oliver reached into his pocket and took out the picture. He smiled softly. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

He entered his car, and looked at his bag. It had his outfit. "I'll keep you safe, both of you."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Two. Okay, so I'll be updating every few days. That way, I can deal with school work and my internship. Next chapter, Oliver and Thea will spend the day together. Tommy shows up. And there is a dinner at the Queen's house, involving the family.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:  
** _ **Bond**_

 **Next Chapter On: April 15, 2016**


	3. Bond

_**Bond**_

 **Author: LexysK23**  
 **Words: 1,857**  
 **Chapter Three of Eleven**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**  
 **Author's Note: All of you guys are amazing. I got eleven reviews. That is great. I am so glad you guys are enjoying this.**

 **Thekiller00: Tommy and Laurel will not be in a relationship. Tommy just took a big role in their lives. Tommy may have feeling for her, but they never, and will never get together in this story. So you don't need to worry about it.**

 **Red lighting: This story has Thea targeted by Oliver's enemy. So his identity will be compromised. But the reaction is what should be interesting.**

 **Thedoctor11th and zackhalifa420: Laurel will** _ **NOT**_ **die in this story, or future stories.**

 **Hotkillerz: There will be drama, but it won't be as dramatic as my Pai-J stories. It'll be a little lighter. Fluffier.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Uploaded: April 15, 2016**

* * *

 _Next Day_

 _Oliver_ knew that he had messed up. He knew things would be easier if he didn't have a family. He wouldn't have to protect them, worry about them while he tried to save the city. But he did have a family. And he had to keep them safe, he had to keep his daughter happy, while saving the city.

He didn't know how to do it. But he knew no one could _ever_ find out who he was. No one could find out his secret. No one could find out he was the Hood, because they would go after Laurel, they would go after Thea, and that was the last thing he needed.

Oliver looked at the door in front of him. He had one last chance. He knocked on the door. He could feel his heart beat against his ears, as he waited for an answer. He could hear the lock move.

Oliver stood straighter, as the door opened. He smiled when he saw Laurel standing there.

Oliver raised his hand, showing Laurel the bag. Laurel nodded and let him enter the apartment. Oliver looked around, and found his daughter. Thea was bobbing her head, as she watched a television show. Oliver smirked, knowing what show it was.

"— _bant and yello and porous is he!  
Spongebob Squarepants  
If nautical nonsense be something you wish  
Spongebob Squarepants  
Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish  
Spongebob Squarepants"_

Oliver moved to sit down next to his daughter, as he placed the bag on the table in front of him.

"Hi Thea," Oliver said, hoping for a response.

Thea turned to look at him, before turning her attention to the television.

Oliver's face fell. He turned to look at Laurel for help. The taller brunette just signaled to Thea, as if telling him to keep trying.

Oliver nodded. He looked at Thea, whose eyes were glued to the television.

"So, I was thinking after breakfast we would go to the park, then get ice cream."

Thea ignored him.

Oliver sighed. "I'm sorry I broke my promise Thea. I love you, and I never meant to hurt you. You are the most important person in my life." Oliver stood up. "I will spend the rest of my time trying to make it up to you."

He leaned over and kissed his daughter's forehead. He gave Laurel a smile as he walked away.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Oliver_ stared at the picture in his hand. He smiled softly. It was a picture he'd love to stare at. It was picture was of himself, with Laurel and Thea after her birth.

It was the first picture they took of her.

"Knock knock," someone said from the doorway. Oliver turned and saw his best friend. He hadn't really seen him since returning.

"Tommy Merlyn," Oliver said, smiling softly. He stood up and placed the phone down. He walked over and gave his best friend a hug.

"It's great to see you back," the other man said, grinning.

Oliver moved back and let his best friend in.

Tommy looked around the room. He turned to Oliver. "How are you?"

"Could be better."

"Trouble with the family?"

Oliver shrugged. "You can say that."

"You know, Thea always asked about her dad. She always wanted to hear stories about you. It didn't matter if she heard the story six times that day. Laurel did a great job with her. She made sure Thea knew about you. She has a locket with your picture in it. And she always slept holding it close. And Laurel, she never stopped loving you. She still hasn't. I tried to step up. Being the brother I should be. Be the uncle to Thea, to protect her. To make you proud."

Oliver smiled. "Thank you."

Tommy nodded. "You may have troubles now, but never give up. They are wonderful to have."

Oliver nodded. "They are. And you're a great brother. I'm glad you were there when I wasn't."

Tommy let a small laugh. He nodded his head. "Want to get out of here?"

Oliver nodded, and followed his brother out of the house.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Next Day_

 _Thea Queen_ looked at her mother. She had a pout on her face.

"Are you still mad at him?" her mother asked, moving her hair out of her face.

Thea nodded her small head.

"He's really sorry."

Thea shook her head.

Her mother sighed. "I think you should spend the day with him. Let him show you that he's sorry."

"I don't wanna."

"Well, I think your dad with buy you all the ice cream he wants."

Thea seemed to be on the verge of breaking, before she shook her head. She frowned.

Laurel smiled at her. "You want the ice cream, don't you?"

The small girl nodded her head slowly.

"Just go with your daddy. Then decide if you want to forgive him or not."

Thea let out a sigh. "Okay mommy." Laurel gave her a proud smile.

There was a knock on the door. Laurel stood up and walked to the door, Thea walking behind her. The small girl held onto her mother's pants.

Oliver stood there, a small toy in his hand. He gave them a nervous smile. Thea looked up to her mom, but Laurel was staring at Oliver.

"Do you want to come in?"

Oliver nodded and walked inside the apartment. He looked down at Thea and smiled.

Thea stared at her father. She released Laurel's pants.

"Hey Thea," Oliver said, looking hopeful.

Thea looked at her mother, who was smiling, then at her father. "Hi daddy."

Oliver seemed to light up. He bent down to get on Thea's level. The small girl stared at him. He opened his arms. Thea smiled and walked into his arms. She sighed, feeling his arms around her. It felt safe.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear.

"It's okay daddy."

Oliver stayed for a while. Laurel had to go to work soon, and was leaving Thea with Oliver. He was excited and nervous about it.

It was a matter of an hour that they left. Oliver took Thea to her favorite ice cream parlor. A man, who she would later find out was John Diggle, was waiting in the black car. Thea looked up at him.

"Hi. I'm Thea Queen."

Diggle smiled. "Well hello Thea Queen, I am John Diggle."

The small girl beamed. The bodyguard opened the door for the little girl and whispered something in Oliver's ear. Her father nodded and got inside the house.

Thea watched as Diggle walked over to driver side and got inside. He then drove them to the ice cream parlor. Thea spend the whole time telling both men about pre-kindergarten and her best friend and what she liked to do. Oliver's eyes stayed on Thea the whole time, taking in everything she said.

The car came to a stop. Oliver opened the door and exited first. He then helped his daughter out.

"Johnny Diggy, come," Thea said, grinning.

Oliver smirked. "Yeah Johnny Diggy."

Diggle rolled his eyes, but followed behind Thea. The small girl started to name as many flavors as she could.

The ice cream came and went. Before long, they were at the park. Thea was on her favorite swing with Oliver pushing her. He smiled, looking down at the girl.

Diggle walked up to Oliver and whispered something in his ear. Oliver nodded.

Thea wasn't paying any attention as to what he was saying. Diggle and Oliver soon walked up to Thea. "Thea, I have to do something for work. Diggle here will take care of you until I come back. I _will_ be back, will that be okay?"

Thea looked at her father, before nodding. "Go work daddy."

Oliver kissed her head and left. Diggle looked down at the girl. "How about you and I go to watch a movie at the theater?"

Thea nodded her head. "Okay."

Diggle smiled and held his hand for her. She took it and let him lead her to the car.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _One Week Later_

 _Oliver_ buttoned his shirt. He knew that the dinner was going to start soon. He looked at himself one last time before he headed out his door.

Moira had invited Tommy, Laurel, and Thea over. Malcolm Merlyn was also going to make an appearance. Oliver wanted to have a quiet night with Laurel and Thea but he knew it wasn't going to happen. He had just finished stopping someone else from the list.

It was hard. Balancing his life with Laurel and Thea, keeping his secret, and trying to save the city. But he was doing it. Started the club helped. He now had a reason to go missing. Laurel was always skeptic but would let it go. And Thea didn't know any better.

Oliver smiled when he saw Laurel and Thea standing there.

"Daddy!" Thea exclaimed, as she ran to her father. Oliver laughed as he picked up his daughter.

"Speedy!" Thea giggled in his arms.

"Oliver," Laurel greeted, giving Oliver a smile.

"Hey," Oliver responded, grinning.

"Uncle Diggy here?" Thea asked, looking around.

Oliver shook his head. "No. But he told me to tell his little Diglet he misses her."

Thea giggled. She got along great with Diggle, and Diggle was taken with the small girl.

"Well, isn't this a nice view," someone said from behind him. Thea looked over and saw Tommy there.

"Uncle Tommy!"

"Niece Thea!"

Moira then came in and told them to go the dining room.

Moira and Walter were at the ends of the table. Oliver, Thea, and Laurel were at one side and Tommy was at the other.

The dinner started without Malcolm. Walter started to talk about the company, while Laurel helped Thea with her dinner. The small girl insisted that she as a big girl and could eat like her father.

Tommy commented, saying that Oliver didn't start eating like an adult until he was fifteen. Thea laughed at that. Laurel giggled, while Oliver shot Tommy a look, before telling Thea that Tommy stopped wetting the bed until he was ten.

Malcolm then came in. He sat down between Moira and Tommy. Things got awkward. Thea was the only one unaffected. She continued on as if nothing was going on.

Oliver looked at Malcolm, and noticed that the man was staring at his daughter. Malcolm turned his attention to Moira. Oliver didn't know what to think of what happened. And he was the only one who noticed what had happened.

He should have known that something was wrong. If he had only caught it sooner.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _One Month Later_

 _Malcolm Merlyn_ watched her play with her best friend. He knew. Of course he knew, he was the magician for god's sake. Thea Queen was the son of the Hood.

Thea was just as much Tommy's child as she was Oliver's. He was in her life for the last five years. That made Thea his grandchild in a way. Malcolm smirked. He could train her into being the perfect weapon.

Oliver Queen didn't know what was going to hit him.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Three. Next chapter, Felicity is in the team. And things are about the get real.**

 **Next Chapter:  
** _ **Missing**_

 **Next Chapter On: April 19, 2016**


	4. Missing

_**Missing**_

 **Author: LexysK23**  
 **Words: 1,023**  
 **Chapter Three of Eleven**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**  
 **Author's Note: I know I'm a little late, given that the day is almost over. And this is pretty short. But I wanted to give you guys a chapter. I go to film school, and for the next few weeks, things will get crazy. So it might be a longer wait for the next chapter, because I have a lot to prepare for school.**

 **kBC04070911: There will be more Laurel/Thea, Thea/Oliver and Laurel/Oliver/Thea. Especially flashbacks after this chapter. You'll see why.**

 **TooLegit: There will be no Olicity. It'll all be Laurel/Oliver. If there are some, it'll be one sided, with Felicity and Tommy.**

 **Highlander348: I'll think about it. If she becomes Black Canary, Thea would be a little older than five, I feel.**

 **Thedoctor11th: I wasn't planning much. Really, it was just going to be this story, and fluff. But if you guys want, I can incorporate the other seasons. And there will be time jumps going on.**

 **Legionary Prime: In the future. They just have a baby together.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Uploaded: April 19, 2016**

* * *

 _A Month and a Half Later_

 _Oliver_ smiled when the elevator opened. He looked down, at Thea who was holding his hand. She looks up at her father and smiles. Oliver walks into the building. Oliver takes Thea to the bar, where two people are waiting for him.

"Diggy!" Thea exclaimed, releasing her father's hand and running to older man.

Diggle laughed as he picked the small girl up. Thea giggled, as she tried to wrap her small arms around his neck.

"How are you my little Diglet?"

"Good!"

Oliver watched with a smile. He turned to look at the blond IT standing with them. Felicity Smoak was standing there, watching Diggle with Thea.

"Felicity!" Thea exclaimed, grinning. The blond woman smiled and took the girl in her arms. Thea placed a wet kiss on the woman's face.

Oliver couldn't help but smile. Felicity had met Thea a week before. Felicity joined the team after he after his mother had shot him.

 _ **ARROW**_

 _A Week Before_

 _Thea_ was walking behind her father. Oliver had wanted to speak with his mother for a second. She stared at the big people as she walked by.

Oliver stopped and looked at Thea. "I'll be right back. You'll stay here with Felicity, okay?"

Thea gave him a sharp nod. She looked up at the blond woman with glasses.

"Hello Thea," Felicity said, as she looked at the small girl.

Thea stared at her. She took a small step back.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Felicity said, as she crouched down to be face to face with the youngest Queen.

Thea looked up at her father, then back at the woman. She looked nice. She looked like she wasn't going to hurt her.

Oliver placed his hand behind her and gave her a gentle push. She took a step forward. "Hi."

Felicity smiled. "You are so cute, I could eat you. Well not really eat you. That's illegal, although that doesn't stop some people. Sorry, but you are cute."

Thea stared at Felicity. She giggled, and walked into Felicity's arms.

She looked up at her father, "I like her."

Oliver just laughed.

 _ **ARROW**_

 _Present_

 _Felicity Smoak_ held the small girl, as Oliver started to talk to Diggle about their mission for the night. Oliver had her for the night, but Thea was going to stay with Felicity until Oliver was done with his "city saving."

Felicity watched as Oliver grabbed his bag and started to prepare for a night of hunting. Thea didn't know what her father did. She just knew that he was working for the night and that he would pick her up later and take her home.

"What we doin'?" Thea asked, looking at Felicity. She knew he did something, and would tell her mother that Oliver was great.

Felicity had met Laurel. Sure, she had a crush on Oliver, who didn't? But she could see how Oliver looked at Laurel, the love in his eyes when he smiled. The mother of his child was a woman she wouldn't think of double crossing.

Felicity smiled when she felt Thea struggle to get down on her feet. Felicity let Thea down, and watched as the small girl went to a small table set for her, so she could color pictures, there were usually two pictures one for Oliver and one for Laurel.

Felicity placed her coms in her ear. She could hear the scribbles of Thea's color pencils on the paper.

 _ **ARROW**_

 _Two Days Later_

 _Laurel_ chased Thea around the park. The small girl was shouting and giggling.

"No mama!" Thea exclaimed, as she raised her hands.

Laurel grabbed Thea's shoulders and pulled her back. The small girl fought back, as she laughed.

Laurel kissed her daughter's cheek. She held her near.

"That's adorable," someone said, as they walked towards them. Laurel turned to look at the person standing there.

"Hey Tommy," Laurel said, as she stood up straight.

"Hi Laurel," Tommy said, grinning.

"Uncle Tommy!" Thea exclaimed, as she ran towards the man. Tommy got down and hugged the girl. The small girl giggled, as Tommy kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing here Tommy?" Laurel asked, as she walked to the best friend of the father of her child.

Tommy shrugged. "I was just walking by. I saw you guys and decided to come here."

"Tommy," Laure whispered, knowing that he had feelings for her. It was obvious, and she tried to show him that she didn't care for him that way.

"I know. A man can wish though. Ollie is here?" Tommy placed Thea on the ground. The small girl ran, laughing. Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. "So, I should probably go."

Laurel nodded. She turned back. She looked around, but no one was there.

"Th-Thea?" she called out, as she rushed back to playground. "Thea!"

Laurel could feel her heart beat against her chest. She couldn't find Thea. Her daughter was missing.

"Thea!"

"Laurel!" Tommy shouted, as he ran towards her. She turned to see the man standing there.

Laurel could feel the tears in her eyes. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, but we'll find her. Call Oliver. Maybe Mr. Diggle can help us."

Laurel nodded. She could feel him wrapped his arms around her.

 _ **ARROW**_

 _Malcolm_ looked at his rearview window. He could see the sleeping girl. Part one was complete. He just had to disappear, and train the young girl.

Malcolm smirked. He was going to beat Oliver. And he was going to keep his legacy alive.

 _ **ARROW**_

 _Oliver_ heard his phone ring. He grabbed it, and answered it.

"Hello?"

" _O-Oliver?_ " he heard Laurel whisper.

He froze, hearing her voice break. "Laurel? What's wrong? Are you okay? Is Thea okay?"

" _Th-Thea, she's missing. An-and I don't know what to do._ "

Oliver felt his body go still. He didn't know what to think.

His daughter was missing. His little girl was gone, and he didn't know where she was.

" _Oliver_?"

"I'll be right there," Oliver said, as he stood up.

Whoever took his daughter was going to pay and he was going to make sure of that,

* * *

 **There you guys go. It's short. But things get serious after this.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter Name:  
** **Anger**

 **Next Chapter On: April 25th 2016.**


	5. Anger

_**Anger**_

 **Author: LexysK23**  
 **Words: 1,184**  
 **Chapter Four of Eleven**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**  
 **Author's Note: Okay guys, this is chapter four.**

 **Thedoctor11th: Probably only in a flashback.**

 **Highlander348: That's a good idea. She will. She will be angry.**

 **Uploaded: April 25, 2016**

* * *

 _Oliver_ didn't even know what to think. He just held Laurel close, as he listened to the police in front of him. It had been a few hours since he

Laurel's father was there, glaring at the policemen.

"Find her," Oliver snapped, his hold tightening around Laurel.

"You two are going to do everything you can to find my granddaughter," Lance snapped.

The two police officers nodded.

Lance turned to Oliver. "Where were you when this happened?"

"I was at the club. Laurel and Thea were going to have a girl's night," Oliver responded, a bite in his tone.

"Dad, stop it," Laurel told her father, her voice hoarse.

Lance turned to Laurel. "He's her father. She wouldn't have been kidnapped."

"Stop it," Laurel told him, glaring at her father.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Diggle_ watched as Oliver paced. Diggle could see the anger, he could feel the rage.

"Oliver man, calm down," he tried. He could hear Felicity type away on the computer.

" _Don't_ tell me to calm down John. My _daughter_ is missing!"

"We will find her," Diggle said, trying even harder to get through to him.

Felicity clapped her hands. "Alright, I got the cameras working. We can now see where she went."

Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity stared at the screen.

They watched as Thea ran away from Tommy and Laurel to play in the swing set. Tommy and Laurel were talking. Thea got up on the structure. Someone walked up to Thea. They couldn't see the face, but knew it was a guy.

Thea grinned and waved at the man. They watched as the man extended his hand and took Thea's hand. The man led Thea away. The small girl pointed to her mother, but the man just pulled her away.

They watched as Laurel turned, but Thea was gone. They watched Laurel panic for her daughter.

Diggle turned to see Oliver clench his teeth.

"She knew who it was. Someone we trust took her," Oliver snarled, as he slammed his fists against the table. "It has to be."

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Two Weeks Before_

 _Oliver_ , Laurel and Thea were at the park. Thea was telling Oliver everything she liked in the park, from the swings, to the slide, to how the sand felt in the warmth.

Oliver would just listen. He'd look at Laurel every once in a while and smile. Laurel would just shake her head and silently laugh.

"Daddy! Look! Roy!" the small girl exclaimed, as she pointed to a young boy in a red hood. The boy didn't look any older than six.

"Go play with Roy," Laurel said, patting her daughter's head.

The small girl released her father's hand and ran to her best friend. Oliver turned to Laurel.

"Do you know the boy?"

Laurel let out a small laugh. She shook her head. "Yes. They've known each other for a year now. They are the best of friends. He's been over a few times."

Oliver crossed his hands and stared at the small boy, who was chasing the small girl.

"Have you met his parents?" Oliver asked.

"I can't wait to see how you are when Thea starts dating."

"She's not dating until she is thirty and has three degrees."

Laurel had to laugh this time. She just shook her head.

Oliver watched as Thea followed Roy. A woman walked up to Thea. The small girl started to talk to her, while Roy stood next to her. Oliver walked over to his daughter. Laurel followed behind him.

"Thea!" Oliver exclaimed, not knowing who his daughter was talking too. The small girl looked at her father and smiled.

"Daddy!"

Oliver bent down and looked at his daughter. "Thea, we don't talk to strangers," he whispered.

"But—"

"Oliver. This is Miriam Harper, Roy's mother," Laurel told him.

The billionaire boy nodded his head. He stared at the woman, who was frowning.

"Mrs. Harper, this is Oliver Queen, Thea's father."

The woman's frown turned into a smile. She nodded her head. She extended her hand. Oliver shook her hand.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, I didn't want Thea to talk to strangers," Oliver explained himself.

Miriam gave him a nod. "I understand. But Laurel has taught her well. She knows not to talk to strangers. She's the smartest five year old I know."

"Hey!" Roy exclaimed, glaring at his mother. Thea just laughed. She wrapped her small arms around her father.

Oliver picked her up. The small girl kissed her father's cheek.

"Smart girl," Oliver whispered, as he ticked her. The small girl giggled. "How about we get your mom?"

Thea nodded. She was placed on the ground, and ran after her mother. Oliver wrapped his arms around Laurel. She shrieked as Thea tickled her.

"Roy help!"

The small boy looked at his mother. His mother nodded and the small boy went to help. Oliver laughed, as Laurel was ticked by two five year olds.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Oliver_ felt his anger grow. His daughter was missing, she was gone and he didn't know where to go to find her.

Oliver grabbed his phone and threw it across the room. It slammed against the wall.

Diggle rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the man. Felicity placed her hands over her mouth, as she watched Oliver struggle against Diggle.

Oliver pushed the man back and punched his face. Diggle touched his cheek and looked at the fuming man.

"Stop it Oliver!"

The vigilante inhaled deeply. His eyes shifted from Felicity to Diggle. He quickly stormed out of the room.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Laurel_ sat on the bed. Her daughter's bed. She ran her hand over the covers. She could feel her body shake, as the sobs tried to take over. She didn't know what to do.

How was she supposed to breath if she didn't know what was happening to her little girl? She grabbed the stuffed bear on the bed and hugged it close.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Four Years and Seven Months Ago_

 _Laurel fed Thea, as they sat in the living room. Thea was still a few months old. She was vocalizing, and Laurel knew she was about to say her first word soon._

" _Mmm," Thea cooed, as she waved her hands around._

" _Mama? Can you say Mama?" Laurel asked, as she looked at her daughter. Even though it was a great moment, a milestone, Laurel couldn't help but feel sad that Oliver wasn't there to share it with her._

" _Ma," THea said, giggling._

" _Oh my god!" Laurel exclaimed as she picked her daughter up._

" _Mama! Mama!" Thea repeated, as she clapped her hands. Laurel kissed her daughter's cheek._

" _You are amazing. I love you Thea."_

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Present_

 _Oliver_ stood on the rooftop. He could see her in the bedroom. Oliver clenched his bow tighter.

Laurel was in Thea's bedroom, crying her eyes out. Oliver watched as she hugged Thea's favorite bear close. He could feel his eyes shine with tears, but he blinked them away.

He moved away from the view. The people who decided to come out were going to regret it. The Hood was not someone to mess with, not that night.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like Roy in this. He might come out more. And there will be more Lance-Queen family moments. Laurel will find out who the Hood is soon.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:  
Search**

 **Next chapter on: April 28, 2016**


	6. Search

**_Search_**

 **Author: LexysK23**  
 **Words: 1,201**  
 **Chapter Six** **of Eleven  
** **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.  
** **Author's Note: I am so sorry I didn't post this when I said I was going to. I go to film school, and I had been directing my short. It kind of got crazy, I didn't have a lot of time to actually think to myself. I was pretty much dead all week, and tired.**

 **This chapter has Angry!Laurel, (hope I don't disappoint). There will be Diggle/Oliver friendship, and Oliver/Tommy friendship. No Felicity this chapter. She was going to be, but I think it'll be better for next chapter. And there are two cliffhangers in this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Uploaded: May 12, 2016**

* * *

 _Laurel_ glared at the police officer in front of her. "Find her," she said, clenching her fists.

She woke up that day feeling angry. The shock of losing her daughter left, leaving her rage.

"We are doing everything we can Ms. Lance," the officer said, holding up his hands.

"And it's a _great_ job. I mean, I have my daughter to prove it," she snapped, grabbing a cup from the table and throwing it across the room. The officer and his partner flinched when the cup shattered. "Find her!"

"Ms. Lance, please calm down," the officer's partner said, as she stepped forward and placed her hand on Laurel's shoulder.

" _Don't_ touch me. And please, do _not_ tell me to calm down," Laurel said, her voice a whisper.

The female officer took a step back. "We will do everything in our power to find her."

Laurel didn't respond. She just watched as the officers left the apartment.

She took a deep breath, before walking to her room. She grabbed her laptop and opened it, revealing the footage from the kidnapping.

"I'm going to find you Thea," Laurel said, as she watched her daughter walk away with someone.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Diggle_ watched as Oliver watched the surveillance video for the twenty-third time.

"Oliver," Diggle said, not wanting to freak his friend out.

The billionaire made a sound to alert Diggle that he was listening, but didn't turn.

"Oliver, you have to take a break," the bodyguard said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I can't. Not until I find Thea,," the vigilante said, typing away.

"You aren't going to find her if you burn yourself out."

"I can't stop. I have to find her. She's my little girl John. I need to get her back," Oliver whispered, turning to the other man.

Diggle nodded. "I understand. But when is the last time you visited Laurel? I know Thea is your daughter, but Laurel gave birth to her. She took care of the girl the five years you were gone. I think you should be with her at this time."

Oliver looked to the table. "I thought I would have been able to protect them."

"Oliver, as long as you are the vigilante, your family will always be in danger, especially when your enemies find out just who you are."

Oliver nodded his head. He stood up. "I have to think."

Diggle just watched as Oliver walked away, hoping he would do the right thing.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Tommy Merlyn_ walked into CNRI, looking for Laurel. He found her surrounded by paper work. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her.

"Laurel?" The nerves were evident in his voice.

The woman in question looked up at him, before looking away. "What do you want?"

"I-I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Great. _Real_ great," Laurel responded.

"Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I feel like it's all my fa—" Tommy started, but Laurel raised her hand, stopping him mid-sentence.

"Look, my daughter is missing. She is gone, and yeah, it's your fault. You knew I didn't have feeling for you, not like that. And you know I love Oliver. But you chose to try to pursuit it. And my daughter disappeared because of that. And as much as I would _love_ to sooth your guilt, I have a daughter to search for. So unless you have Thea or know where she is, I have nothing to say to you," Laurel told him, her voice even and to the point.

Tommy didn't know what to say. He just nodded dumbly and walked away. He could feel a lump in his throat.

He still remembered his firsts with Thea, finding out about the pregnancy and meeting her.

 _Six Years Ago_

 _Tommy and Oliver were at a bar. Both men were drinking their weight. "What's going on with you?" Tommy slurred, trying to keep his eyes on his best friend. He had noticed that Oliver seemed checked out for some time._

" _Laurel's pregnant."_

 _Tommy laughed. "No seriously, what's up?"_

" _She's pregnant, and it's mine," Oliver said, his voice the most serious it had ever been. It sobered Tommy right up._

" _Are you sure?"_

 _Oliver let out a humorless laugh. "Unlike me, Laurel hasn't cheated."_

" _What are you going to do?" Tommy asked, placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder._

" _I-I don't know," Oliver whispered, looking at the table._

" _Whatever you choose, I'll be there."_

 _Oliver smiled and looked over to Tommy. "Thank you."_

 _Eight Months Later_

 _Tommy knocked on the door. He waited for someone to open it. In his hand was a small pink stuffed panda. The door opened and Oliver smiled at him._

" _Hey," Oliver whispered, a huge smile on his face._

 _Tommy stared at his friend. He saw something, something that wasn't there before. He just couldn't place his finger on it._

" _Hi," Tommy whispered, walking into the hospital room. He looked at the bed, to see Laurel asleep._

" _She was tired. Giving birth is hard," Oliver said. Tommy looked over to see his best friend walk over to a small crib and grab the tiny human that was inside. Tommy stared at the pink bundle._

 _Oliver walked over to Tommy with his daughter in his arms. He gave Tommy the newborn._

" _Tommy, meet Thea. Thea, meet your uncle Tommy."_

 _Tommy looked down to the sleeping baby. "Hey, I'm your uncle Tommy, and I'm going to spoil you rotten." He could feel the tears well up in his eyes._

 _Oliver smiled at him. Tommy moved to sit down on a chair, with his niece in his arms._

Tommy remembered holding her in his arms. He remembered promising himself to protect her, but he had failed. He was the reason she was gone, and he would never forgive himself.

As much as he hated it, he knew someone who would be able to help him, and that was his father.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Laurel_ walked home. She had snapped at so many people, but they all understood why and weren't angry with her. They knew she had to get it out of her.

" _Laurel Lance_ ," a voice said from behind. Laurel turned, to see a guy in a green hood. She knew who it was. He had been the headline for many news outlets around Starling City.

"What do you want?"

" _I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help you,_ " the vigilante said.

"Help me how?" Laurel questioned, confused.

" _I'm going to help you find your daughter,_ " he said.

"And why would you want to help me?"

" _Because she is_ my daughter too," he said, revealing himself. Laurel stood there, frozen. Standing in front of her was the vigilante. Standing in front of her was the father of her child. It was the love of her life.

The vigilante was Oliver Queen.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Thea_ looked at the man in front of her. She had tears streaming down her face. "I want my mommy! Daddy!"

Malcolm sighed. "You are going to stay with me."

Thea didn't care. She just wanted to go home. She missed her parents. She missed her home. She missed her teddy bears. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

 **You guys find out why Malcolm wants Thea, Laurel's reaction to Oliver's secret, and what Tommy finds out.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:  
** **_Protégé_** **  
**

**I'm not going to give you guys a day, but I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	7. Protégé

**_Protégé_**

 **Author: LexysK23**  
 **Words: 1,670**  
 **Chapter Seven of Eleven**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**  
 **Author's Note: Sorry this took a _long_** **while. I had writers block for this story, although half of it was done for some time. I will try to get the next part out soon. This story is almost over. Thanks if some of you guys stayed around.**

 **So I hope you guys like Laurel's reaction. And as much as I don't really announce it, things in the show happened here. This is towards the end of the season. Keep that in mind when you guys get to the end.**

 **Uploaded: August 16, 2016**

* * *

 _Laurel_ just stared at the man in front of her. The Hood. He was standing there. His hood down. She was staring into the eyes of the father of her child. The eyes of the man she had loved, of the man she still loved.

She was shocked. She ran her hand through her hair, exhaling deeply.

"You're him. You-you're the Hood," Laurel muttered. She turned away from him.

"Laurel-" Her heard the gravel under his foot as he moved.

"Give me a minute, please? It's a lot to take in and I'm still processing everything," she said.

Oliver nodded, and took a step back. Laurel stared at him. She wondered about all he had done. About all he had sacrificed. She took a step towards him.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Oliver_ didn't know what to expect. One-second Laurel wanted a minute, and the next she had her arms wrapped around him. Oliver was sure she was going to be angry, but she was hugging him. It wasn't the contact he was expecting. He expected a slap. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Find her Oliver," Laurel whispered. She tightened her grip. "You have to find her."

The billionaire nodded. "I'll bring her home."

Laurel moved away and looked into his eyes. He could see the fire in her eyes. "I want to help."

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Malcolm_ watched the girl sleep. She had cried herself into exhaustion. And he was okay with that. He had plans her. He was going to break her and mold her. He was going to create the perfect soldier.

He turned when he heard a knock on his door. He went to check it out, looking at his son standing there. He knew what he wanted.

"Tommy, what a surprise," he said, a smile on his face.

His son had a look on his face. "Hi dad. I-uh, Thea Queen is missing."

Malcolm gave him a shocked look. "Really? How is Laurel doing?"

"Doing the best any mother could do with a missing child. I came to ask for help."

Malcolm was surprised. His son never asked for anything. Tommy didn't want anything to do with Malcolm. And there he was, asking for help. That was what made Tommy a better father to Thea than Oliver did. That was why Thea was as much his granddaughter as she was Quentin Lance, more that Moira Queen's. That was why he was going to make her into his protégé.

"I will help," Malcolm said, knowing that the girl was asleep in one of the bedrooms.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Laurel_ looked around the room. She was in Oliver's hideout. She watched him put his bow down. She looked at the two people in the room. She knew both of the occupants, one more than the other.

"Mr. Diggle, Felicity," Laurel said, greeting both of them.

They both straightened out and shot Oliver a look.

"Hello Ms. Lance," Diggle greeted.

"He-hi Laurel," Felicity stammered.

"Thea is missing. Laurel deserves to know we are doing everything we can to find our daughter," Oliver said, staring at the two people.

Laurel continued to inspect the room. She noticed a few toys in the corner. She saw a toy bow with a few arrows. There was a small bulls eye a few feet away from them. A couple of toy arrows were near the middle.

"She's great. It's in her blood," Oliver said, a small smile on his face.

Laurel looked back to the billionaire and nodded. "Is she any better than you?"

"She can be," Oliver whispered.

Laurel nodded. "She loved hanging out here. I mean, she loved hanging out with you, which I'm assuming is here."

Oliver nodded.

"I want to help Oliver," Laurel whispered, as she turned to the vigilante.

"You will be. Just not out there."

"I have to be there, to find her," Laurel told him.

"If the person who took her knows about me, then they are dangerous. What if they took her because of me?"

"Then you owe me that much, Oliver," Laurel told him, giving him a hard look. Both just stared at each other, trying to will each other to give up.

"We'll deal with it when we get there. For now, we just got to figure out who took her," Diggle said, ending the competition between the parents.

Laurel's eyes shifted from Oliver to Diggle and back.

"What do you know so far?" Laurel asked, moving towards Felicity who was sitting in front of the computer.

Laurel looked at the monitor as Oliver stood behind her. She felt the vigilante put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at it, then at the man behind her, before turning to the monitor in front of her.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Tommy_ didn't trust the man in front of him. He may be his father, but he was no dad. He knew that from his time with Thea. He had felt like a father, helping Laurel raise the girl. He had spend more than half that time hoping that Laurel would looked at him as more than a friend, but not once did she look at him with the amount of love she looked at Oliver with. And he couldn't be jealous; he had no right to feel like that.

Malcolm let him inside the house. Tommy could feel his father's eyes on him the whole time.

Tommy wasn't entirely comfortable being there, having his father behind him. He turned and looked at Malcolm.

"Are you sure you haven't seen her?"

Malcolm shook his head. "I have not. I wish I could be more help."

Tommy nodded. He turned around, ready to leave the room, when he heard it. There was a pounding on one of the doors. He could hear muffled screams.

"What is that?" Tommy asked, staring at the door.

Malcolm's eyes flickered from the door to his son. "Just a visitor. I was in the middle of something when you arrived. She likes it a little rough, if you know what I mean."

Tommy nodded. A look of disgust on his face. He turned and walked out of the room.

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Thea_ had heard voices outside the room. She banged on the door, hoping whoever it was would take her to her home. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be with her mom, her dad. She wanted to be with Diggy and Felicity. She wanted to be out of the room.

She heard footsteps getting closer to her. She took a few steps back and stared at the door. She watched as it opened.

Malcolm stood in front of her. He had a glare on his face.

"You almost got us caught. If my son wasn't so stupid, he would have found you and I would have had to stop him. You need to learn to be quiet."

Thea stared at him, tears filling her eyes. She moved back, towards the wall.

Malcolm stepped towards her. "You're are going to learn."

 _ **Arrow**_

 _Oliver_ watched Laurel look at the drink in front of her. He had taken her back to her place, and decided to stay with her. He didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone. He was angry. But he was sure his anger was nothing compared to hers.

He looked over to the couch, and smiled. He remembered all the times he had spent at the couch with Laurel and Thea. They'd just watch movies if he wasn't out protecting the city.

 _Two Weeks Earlier_

Oliver was sitting on the couch, his feel on the small coffee table. He has his arm extended out. Laurel was leaning against him. Thea was lying down across their laps, fast asleep. Oliver looked over to see Laurel's eyes on the television.

"The princess is asleep," Oliver whispered, as he turned to the television.

Laurel looked down and let out a small laugh.

"She is. You really tired her out."

"Roy did. Those two never stop running. Although Thea here is a little Speedy."

Laurel laughed. She nodded her head. "Do you want me to take her to her room?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, I like this. It feels like we are a real family."

"We could be." Oliver looked over, but Laurel was staring at the television. Oliver assumed he wasn't supposed to hear that.

He looked at his daughter, then at her mother. He knew he wanted to be a family. He just wasn't sure they could be one with what he did. He could just hope.

 _Present_

Oliver took a step towards Laurel. He didn't get far when there was a knock on the door. Oliver looked over, a frown on his face. He wondered who would be visiting Laurel so late at night.

The CNRI employee went to open the door. Oliver kept a close eye. He relaxed upon seeing his best friend there, although he did wonder why he was there in the first place.

"Laurel," Tommy breathed, his eyes wide.

"Tommy," Laurel said, a small smile on her face. Oliver could feel the tension between them and wondered what had happened between them. "Tommy, about what I said."

Tommy shook his head. "No. It's okay. I shouldn't have tried to start a relationship with you. I knew you didn't have feeling for me. Not like I did for you. And I'm sorry."

Laurel nodded her head. She took a step forward and wrapped him in a hug. "I shouldn't have been a bitch about it. I'm sorry about that."

Tommy nodded. He gave Laurel a small nod. His eyes then moved onto Oliver.

"There is something I have to tell you. _Both_ of you," he said, keeping his eyes on Oliver.

The vigilante knew what that meant. He had revealed himself to Tommy not too long ago. And Tommy needed the Hood to hear what he was about to say.

Oliver nodded, telling him that he understood.

"I know who took Thea," Tommy said, his eyes shifting from Oliver to Laure. "My father took her."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I'll start on the next chapter tomorrow. Again, sorry I made you guys wait so long.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter Title:  
** _ **Archer**_


	8. Archer

_**Archer**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 1,213  
Chapter Eight of Eleven  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.  
Author's Note: I know it's been a long time. It's just, I hadn't been feeling it with Arrow. But I do plan to continue and finish this story. There are just about three chapter after this one. And there will be a bonus chapter with the Alien Invasion, I'll have Little!Thea meet Supergirl.**

 **Uploaded: April 06, 2017**

* * *

 _Oliver_ felt himself tense. He just found out _Malcolm Merlyn_ had his daughter. He didn't even know why. What did Malcolm have to do with Thea? What was he going to do with her?

"Are you sure?" Laurel asked, her eyes wide. She looked surprised.

Tommy looked from Oliver to Laurel, nodding his head. "I know he took her. He has her in our mansion. I think your father should tell his special friend about it."

Oliver smiled softly. "Tommy, she knows."

Laurel looked at him, a small frown on her face. "Tommy knows? Am I the last one to find out?"

Oliver didn't respond. He turned to Tommy. "How did you find out?"

"I wanted to know if my dad could help find Thea, he knows people. I heard someone, and it sounded so much like Thea, so I just knew it was her. But my dad seemed like he wanted me to leave."

Laurel turned to Oliver. "We _have_ to get her back!"

"I will."

"No, Oliver! I am going to help you get her back!"

Oliver's eyes shifted from Laurel to Tommy. "Thank you for the information Tommy, but I'd like to talk to Laurel alone."

Tommy's eyes just watched the pair. "Of course." He turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Oliver turned to Laurel. He could feel the anger radiating out of her. He knew she was not going to give in easily, but he needed her safe. He needed both his girls safe.

"I want to help you find her," she told him, a glare on her face.

"It's dangerous," he told her, his voice calm.

"I don't care! She's my daughter too!"

"I know that. But we don't know what Malcolm is up to. We don't know why he took her, or what he's planning."

Laurel sat down on her couch and placed her head on her hands. "You don't get it Ollie. She's my daughter. You, you were in that island for _five years_. You missed those five years. But I was there. When she said her first word, when she took her first step, when she laughed the first time. I was there for it all. She must be so scared, and I'm not there to help her. I feel _hopeless_ Oliver. I can't help my own daughter."

Oliver sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him and they both stayed like that for some time.

"We're going to get her back. And you are going to be a part of that. You'll make him pay."

Laurel nodded against his chest, her eyes closed.

 _ **My Speedy**_

 _Oliver_ walked into their hideout. Laurel had gone to work, wanting to do something in the meantime.

Oliver told Felicity to find out where Malcolm was. He needed to know he was so he could get his daughter back.

He decided to hit dummy in front of him, feeling the anger course through his body.

" _Daddy, look!" Thea exclaimed, as she showed him a drawing she had just made. School had ended and Oliver waited at a bench for her. It was sort of a tradition for the two. Thea would meet him on that bench, they'd sit there while Thea talked about what she did in school. He'd always listen, watching Thea's face light up as she talked about Roy, and Chase, and Sin and Margo._

 _Thea placed a piece of paper on Oliver's lap. He looked down to see a group of stick figures. "That's you and me and mom. Uncle Diggy is there, and Felicity and Uncle Tommy. Auntie Sara is right here, I miss her."_

" _Aunt Sara is in a vacation, but I'm sure she misses you too. But look at this. I think we should put this on a fridge, don't you think?"_

 _Thea grinned and nodded her head. Oliver kissed her head before standing up. He stood up and extending his hand, waiting for her to grab it. "What do you say we get ice cream?"_

 _Thea jumped in place. "Chocolate and vanilla and chocolate chip and cookies'n'cream and strawberry and—"_

" _All right Speedy," Oliver cut in, laughing, "they really need to teach you how to use 'and' correctly."_

 _Thea stuck out her tongue at him. Oliver laughed and picked up so she was in his arms. He kissed her cheek. "I love you."_

" _I love you too Daddy."_

"Oliver!" someone shouted, taking him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Felicity standing behind him.

"Found anything?" he asked, staring at her.

Felicity beckoned him to her computer and told him what she had just found.

 _ **ARROW**_

 _Laurel_ was going crazy. Her daughter was missing and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to fight like Oliver. She knew how to use a gun, but she wasn't sure she'd want to kill someone.

She carried her daughter in her body for months. That created a bond that no one could touch. And without her daughter, she felt _empty_. She wanted to make Malcolm pay. She wanted to make him hurt for taking her baby away.

 _Moira was having a small birthday party for her granddaughter. Laurel wasn't sure if it was appropriate, to have a big party when the baby's own father was still dead. But Laurel knew that she couldn't keep Thea from not having a great birthday._

 _Her daughter was turning three and Moira wanted to do something. The last two birthdays, were just Laurel and Thea. Laurel didn't want anyone else there._

 _Moira had offered to throw a party for Thea, and Laurel decided to take her up for her offer after two years._

 _Thea was having the best time of her life. There was cake and a lot of presents. There were other kids and a jump house. The three year old was running everywhere, while in a sugar high._

 _Laurel took the time to look around. A lot of parents were tending to their children or talking to each other about business. Moira was with her workers making sure things were running smoothly. She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see Tommy standing there with a box._

 _She hugged him and thanked him. He just shrugged. His father stood behind him._

" _Hello Mr. Merlyn," she said, giving him a small smile._

" _Ms. Lance," he said, tilting his head._

 _Laurel stared at him, watching his features. She looked over to see what he was looking at, confused to see her daughter. She turned back to the man and studied him, before realizing where she had seen his expression before. It was the same look her father and Moira gave Thea._

Laurel froze, as she realized why Malcolm wanted her daughter. She quickly ran out of the office, phone at hand, calling Oliver.

 _ **ARROW**_

 _Oliver_ kicked the door down. He looked at the figure in front of him. "Malcolm!"

He heard a chuckle as the figure turned. Oliver was confused as he came face-to-face with the Dark Archer.

He watched as the other man pulled his mask and hood off.

"Hello Oliver," the man said, smirking.

Oliver froze, as he stared at the man in front of him. The Dark Archer had his daughter.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:  
** _ **Arrow**_


End file.
